Prince Lovino Ch 1
by Spamano3
Summary: Lovino is a lonely prince who knew on his 21st birthday he was going to be killed by the European Mafia because of a debt his father made before he was king. Will Lovino ever find an escape of his hell or is he going to except his fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Lovino Ch. 1**

**Hello readers! I would like to start off that in this story could be long or not. I got this idea when I was reading fan fictions and listening to music and it might not be that great, but I just wanted to share this with everyone, also things might not be so accurate (FYI). So after each chapter I would really appreciate if you guys would review and tell me if it's worth completing. If you guys do enjoy this, I really hope on updating every week or if I have an idea. Hope you guys enjoy. Also beware my grammar isn't the best so sorry if it bothers you, but it doesn't stop me from writing the stories I write. **

_**Summary**_**: Lovino is a lonely prince who knew on his 21****st**** birthday he was going to be killed by the European Mafia because of a debt his father made before he was king. Will Lovino ever find an escape of his hell or is he going to except his fate?**

Lovino's Point of view

My name is Lovino Romano Vargas the eldest son of King Julio and Queen Elizabeth Vargas. I have two pretty annoying siblings, one being my twin Princess Feliciana, 17, and Prince Marcello the other who's 14 years old. We live in a palace the beautiful Rome, Italy partly surrounded by the small village and forest. I have darkish brown hair with hazel-green eyes and a slight tan. Every day you can find me in the library, sitting outside, or sitting on the ledge in my bedroom reading a book. I hate parties since when we have one every year for something stupid reason and people tend to ignore me, but I don't mind! I like the quiet! Fewer headaches…..yes…..headaches. But this story isn't about how much I hate parties or reading a book. This story started one day when I was in the library getting a new book to read…

_**Five years earlier**_

I was in the getting a new book to read, after finishing yet another, when I heard my parents walk in. "Guards stay outside for a moment, I need to talk with my wife about something personal." I hear my father say as he walks in. I quickly hide behind the book shelf, on the second story of the library, as my father discusses the personal business with my mother. "Elizabeth I have to tell you something I should have told you the day we got married, but it slipped my mind…." Wow perfect fucking timing dad! "….before it was my time to become king I went to the village, into a club, and these men asked me if I wanted to play poker and I agreed. After hours of playing they ended up losing but they didn't go down without a fight. They ended up finding out who I was and threatened to kill me…." Well they didn't so goodbye; nice story though…idiot. "But some guy said that I was the only heir to the thrown and not to kill me. The leaderlooked at me and told me, word for word, '_Well since you're the heir to the thrown I will let you live, but you have to promise me that when you have kids you will hand over the eldest of them so that I may kill them….no exceptions….on their 21__st__ birthday.' _I'm sorry but I couldn't say no." W-WHAT! H-he didn't agree to this did he? I look over at my mother to see she is on the floor in complete shock and was crying. She never cried…unless it was serious.

"Julio how could you do that! You knew all along what would happen! And you didn't have the, the BALLS TO TELL ME! You are a traitor to your country, our people, and your son!" I almost ran over to comfort her but I stood my ground.

The monster I called father then had the fucking balls to speak yet again, "Elizabeth, I hate to admit this, but when have you ever seen Lovino actually try to do something productive?" My mother, my own mother just stood there and said…nothing. "Exactly, nothing. This is the best thing to do…I'm sorry." MY mother got up from the floor, looked at my father for a minute, whipped her eyes, and then walked out the door followed by my father seconds after.

I collapsed on the floor and put my head on the lap and cried for hours.

After that dreadful day I stepped up my game. I eventually read every book in the library and after I worked on my sword and defense skills. Once a week I would go to this waterfall deep in the woods and sit on an enormous rock doing something or nothing realizing that every day, for me, is valuable. Some days I thought of running away from this hell hole but I thought of my sister and realized that she will be considered the eldest and be taken and killed instead of me, and I couldn't live with knowing that I was the cause of my sisters death.

I made a vow a week after I found out my fate that stated that I would never EVER fall in love because I knew that when I was killed the person will live the rest of their life with a broken heart; even though mine is already broken.

**This chapter is a bit of the prologue and the bit I had stuck in my head. If you liked this story please review so I know if should continue writing. **

**P.S. - my Super Power High story will not be completed anytime soon. I forgot that I was writing it and I lost all the ideas I had. I'm sorry to say that I will most likely not finish it, but I could decide to start writing the story or end up deleting it. But I have faith, faith that I will at least put up another chapter. Even if I continue the story it will probably just be one or two more chapters. So have hope, if you decided to read it and actually liked it.**

**Have a good day or night! Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Lovino Ch. 2**

**If you happen to be reading this it means that someone actually reviewed or followed. I really hope you guys do enjoy this. This chapter is hopefully going to be longer than the first, even though that was a prologue. Well onto the story! Oh and sorry for annoying grammar.**

I woke up to the knocking on my door startling me from my sleep. When I get up from bed and put my robe on I walk to the door, surprised when my twin tackled me in a bone crushing hug smiling affectionately, "BUON COMPLEANNO FRATELLO!" I completely forgot today was my birthday; I guess I was sidetracked with the fact that I'm going to dying in three years.

I untangle myself from my sisters grasp, "and to you too, sorella." I ask what the plans are for today and she tells me that the guests arrive at the palace at 7 o'clock and the party starts at 8 o'clock. My sister told me that I was almost noon and to start getting ready. Before I actually get ready I go downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw my parents quietly eating, "Good Morning." I simply say as a servant hands me a plate of eggs and toast with a tomato.

My mother looks up from her food, "Ah good morning my darling!" She gets up even though I sat next to her, "Happy birthday bambino, stop growing you make me fell so old." She smiles just like Feliciana did just minutes ago then sits back down.

I look to my father, who had shown no emotion, when he wished me a happy birthday. Fucking no emotion bastard. I continue to eat my breakfast talking to my mother about the plans for today. "After everyone is introduced you are allowed to walk around a greet people yourself or dance till dinner." Oh how fun is this going to be!

I watch the guest arrive from, my balcony, a little after 7 o'clock. I go back inside my room and continue to get dressed which only consists of my shoes and a red cape. I look into the mirror to see if anything is situated correctly; I'm wearing a black suit, white shirt, black dress shoes, my crown, and of course my red cape.

I heard a knock on the door, "Prince Lovino it's almost time to start." The voice of a quiet servant was heard through the mahogany door. I walk to the door to see she is still there waiting for me, so she can walk me down.

I she on the left side of my mother who is next to the monster of a father, my brother is on the left side of me chatting away to some random guard, and my sister am next to my father talking to him. "Lovino," I look over to my mother, "After the party I need to talk to you about something," she looks terrified and looks over to my father, "something a-about your 21st birthday." She sort of stuttered in her words.

I look away from her, "I already know what father did." In the corner of my eye I see a terrified look on her face.

"W-Who told you? When did you find out? How did you find out?" She takes gasps quietly so only I could hear her, "What did you find out?" I lean into her ear and tell her of what I heard in the library oh so long ago. When I finish she looks as pale as a corpse…maybe paler.

"Don't worry I'm not disappearing or anything when I do turn 21, I couldn't leave and have them kill Feliciana nor Marcello. Besides they have a better chance at continuing the family than me." My mother open and closes her mouth; unsure on what to say. "Let's just get this party over with."

As people start to come into the ball room one of the servants say the name of the country they are from and their last name, "…Braginski the Rulers of Russia…Kirkland the Rulers of The United Kingdom…Beilschmidt the Rulers of Germany…Wang the Rulers of China…" he goes on and on pronouncing everyone. I get bored after thirty minutes of people coming to the door, saying their names, and then coming over to bow to us, "…Annan the rulers of Turkey…" I start to slouch as I put my arm on the arm rest and my head resting in my palm, "…Kohler the Rulers of Denmark…Bondvik the Rulers of Norway…Steilsson the Rulers of Iceland…" I look around the room, mostly the band playing beautiful music, not paying much attention to anything.

As more names are being called out I tend to see my mom looking in my direction, probably of how I'm reacting or being of what I told her forty minutes ago. "Lovino dear can you please pay attention you know your father doesn't like when you act like this." She gently says then I fix myself to her liking, "Thank you." She half smiles then herself pays attention to everyone walking in.

"…Kiku the Rulers of Japan…Bonnefoy the Rulers of France…Carriedo the Rulers of Spain…" As the royal family of Spain comes down I pay more attention their son behind them. He is wearing a wine-colored suit with white understirt, black shoes, his own crown, and his own egg-shell type colored cape. His skin is slightly tanner than mine, this hair is chocolate brown and very wavy, and his eyes…his eyes are the greenest emerald I've ever seen and I couldn't stop looking at them.

When they reach us and bow like everyone else did I keep on looking at the Prince of Spain. As they were walking away the Spaniard looks at me and smiles…OH HIS SMILE! He had perfect straight white teeth and I had to look away because my heart couldn't take it anymore; I felt like I was having a heart attack.

When there is no longer anyone else my parents allow my siblings and I to go talk with everyone. I go outside and lean on the railing listening to the music and chit-chat as I look at the full moon, millions of stars, and relax as the cool spring air hits my skin. "Beautiful night isn't it?" I turn around at the sudden Spanish accented voice, "Happy Birthday your highness," The Spanish prince bows and walks over to me and leans on the railing, as I was doing. I look back at the sky and to the prince in the corner of my eye as I hear my favorite song _Time to Say Goodbye _plays inside.

I look over at him, "What is your name?" He turns in my direction.

"Lo Siento your highness, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carrideo Prince of Spain but please call me Antonio." He bows again, "and you must be Prince Lovino of Italy, am I right?" I nod my head yes, "this is such a beautiful place everywhere you look you see beauty." He looks over at me and smiles that perfect white smile; there's my mini heart attack again.

"Grazie and you can call me Lovino, Antonio."

We talked for what felt like hours, even at dinner, he told me almost everything about him and I did the same…except for the Mafia part. We left the party in the ball room and I showed him around the palace. When we got to the library he wanted to stay, so we did. "My parents say we're staying her in Italy for the next three days because my father said our parents have to sort out some money issue."

We walk around the library, "well since you're staying here I'll take you to my favorite place tomorrow, but it's out in the woods. I go there when I don't want to be around my family." Antonio picks a book from the shelf, "I love that book I must've read it at least ten times."

"What's it's about?"

I tell him all about the book and after we walk around some more as I tell him about each book he takes from the shelf. He picked up one book that was another one of my favorites and I smile at the memory of staying up all night just to finish it.

"You have sure a beautiful smile Lovi." Antonio says walking past me….wait! What did he just call me?

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"Lovi, don't you like it? It's a nickname." He smiles at me saying the _name_ again.

"My name is Lovino not _Lovi_!"

"But it's a nickname Lovi, you can give me one!" He says still smiling like a moron.

I think about it, "Tomato Bastard, yes I like it." I walk away proud of my decision. I turn around and see Antonio standing there, "What, tomato bastard?" I walk towards him.

He looks at me, "well I was thinking of something like Tonio or Toni."

"I didn't get to choose about my nickname and neither do you. Got it?" He nods as we start to walk out of the library.

At around one in the morning everyone at the party starts to leave. This wasn't such a bad party as the other years though and being with Antonio made me forget about my fate during it. I kept thinking; when I was with him, that I would eventually have to say something about my fate. But I let it go and enjoyed the rest of the night.

We were walking to Antonio's room for the next couple of days and when we got to the room I opened the door for Antonio, "well here you are, I'm right next door I you need me," I pointed to the door to the right of us.

He walked inside and to the bed, "Gracias Lovi and have a good night's sleep." I walked out the door but before I closed it I told him a good night. As I was getting undressed I kept thinking about today…it was pretty awesome thanks to Antonio. I caught myself thinking about him as I started to fall asleep.

_I just hope that we don't get to close._

**Well that was chapter two though I would start this chapter with Spamano; sorry if the end wasn't that good. Hope you guys review! Thanks for reading this.**

**P. S. - if you guys like my stories you can write an idea for a story in a review and I'll gladly do it during or after writing this story. **

**Happy readings! Ciao! **


End file.
